


Something's Gotta Give

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith is the Garrison's top-star student with an attitude. Shiro is good, but in a bad way.Matt connects the dots.





	Something's Gotta Give

“Is that the kid you’re talking about?”

Shiro rolled his eyes, shoving his hands further down his back pockets. “ _Kid?_ He’s only a year younger than you.”

Matt sneered. “So he’s a baby.”

“Yeah, sure,” Shiro shook his head, but smiled as he watched the new cadet shoulder off his backpack, switching out textbooks at his locker. Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he even opened his locker - or for that matter, brought his books to class.

Not that he didn’t know every formula or equation in them.

He may be trouble, but he wasn’t lazy.

Right now, they were on the opposite side of the hallway stream, waiting for the cadet - Kogane was his name - to hurry on to class so Shiro could intercept him, like Matt had planned.

_“Ask him on a date, and then carry his books to class for him. This is elementary, Shiro.”_

Except it wasn’t.

Shiro had tried rehearsing in front of the mirror all of this morning, and last night, and all of this week.

He still didn’t know how he was going to get the words out of his mouth.

“Hey, earth to Takashi. He’s about to get away. Are you gonna say something?” Matt elbowed Shiro’s side, and he flinched.

“Yeah, I’m going, I’m going.”

Shiro shook his shoulders, and the crowd parted easily around him, some students offering calls or trying to catch up with him.

He didn’t have time for them. Not today.

When he was at a safe distance, he tapped his shoulder, raising his own voice a little. “Hey, it’s Kogane, right?”

The kid turned, and Shiro’s chest hitched. God, he tried for the slight edge in his look, but this cadet looked like he had a dagger up his sleeve just from his face alone. “It’s Keith,” He corrected, giving Shiro a skeptical eye before stepping out to the side of the walkway. “And you’re Takashi Shirogane, senior officer.”

“The one and only,” Shiro breathed, and was thankful he didn’t have to try and introduce himself. He brushed a hand through the side of his undercut, shivering as the air vent suddenly hit him. At least Keith looked amused. “I heard you’re a pretty good pilot.”

Keith shrugged, and Shiro could almost swear he saw a hint of pink at the tips of his cheeks. “I guess,” He looked up at Shiro. “But I guess _you’d_ know that. You’re the only flight score above me.”

“That’s right,” Shiro grinned, trying to make himself relax. So he was beautiful and smart. Big deal. He could handle that. “Need any tips, baby?”

Keith’s smile caught him off guard. “I think I’ll manage,” He shifted his weight, looking back up at Shiro. “So what did you need? Or did you just find me to put me in my place?”

“No! I-” Shiro stumbled, mouth open. “No, I like you underneath me-”

“ _What?_ ”

That earned a couple of passing looks, and Shiro could only imagine what the new rumor about him would be by lunchtime. “That came out wrong-”

“Did it?” Keith mused. “Are you usually this bad at talking?”

Shiro blinked, too startled to speak. “I was wondering if you, ah,” Shiro swallowed, words suddenly hindered by the light catching Keith’s eyes. He swore they were purple.

“If I what?” Keith said, raising an eyebrow, and after noticing Shiro’s sweat, he gave a semi-concerned glance. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, baby, don’t you worry,” Shiro muttered, clearing his throat. “I was just wondering if you wanted to study later?” Shiro motioned to his astrophysics workbook. “I’m pretty good, you know. Professor M signed me on as a TA next semester. I could help you out with tonight’s problem set.”

Keith gave him a steady look before turning to the side. “No, I don’t think so.”

Heat flooded over Shiro’s body like a blowtorch, and he stuck an arm firmly between Keith and the locker, trapping him. “Why _not_?”

He hesitated a moment before twisting to face Shiro head on, and Shiro cursed himself silently as he felt his blush deepen. He watched Keith’s lips move slowly. “I don’t think you’re anything special, Shirogane. Not like everyone else.”

He ducked under Shiro’s arm quicker than air, and Shiro sucked in a breath as he watched him go.

 _Matt_. He needed Matt to fix this before he pulled a stupid stunt, like crying right here, in front of the entire school.

 _God_ , he was stupid.

*****

Matt was walking through the student commons when he spotted Keith, and clenched his fists. The kid has made Shiro a wreck after his failed attempt at alluring Keith, and Matt knew he had to try and remedy this somehow, or Shiro would be sleeping on his floor tonight, crying like a puppy.

The cadet was walking briskly enough that Matt sighed, throwing away his pride - all the while grumbling that Shiro better thank him under his breath - and jogged to catch up with him. “Hey! Kogane!”

“ _What?_ ” Keith snapped, and Matt stilled himself to keep from jumping back. Shiro was right. This kid looked like he was an explosive waiting to be set off.

Matt walked beside him a minute to catch his breath. “My friend wants to apologize.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Shiro?”

Matt nodded, lowering his voice. “He has a thing for you, you know, and it’s making him nervous,” Matt looked around to make sure no one was following them, and Keith snorted. “Seriously! He’s not usually like this.”

“I’ve heard what he’s usually like,” Keith retorted, swiping his card into his dorm hall. He opened the door and paused. “But I guess you’re going to tell me not to believe all of that? That it’s just an act?”

“Oh, no, he’s an ass,” Matt muttered, shaking his head. “But he’d kill to have an hour of your time. And I’d rather not have to listen to him sob over you every time he gets drunk, and rides his bike into the desert.”

“He’s got a bike?” Keith asked, and Matt was actually surprised.

“Yeah. The red hover one, out back.”

Keith huffed. “He’s got expensive taste.”

“He’s got _good_ taste,” Matt insisted, and took a plunge, poking Keith in the shoulder. “Let him buy you food and go over algorithms with you or something. It can’t be that bad.”

There was a beat, and Matt felt himself ready to have a door slammed in his face.

“Okay,” Keith said slowly, and gave him a once-over look before opening his mouth hesitantly. Matt waited patiently. “But tell him not to call me baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from tumblr<3  
> also less than a week until s4?? i can't believe we're this far already
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
